Solus
by darkMyst19
Summary: Draco is given a task to complete before he finished his sixth year or else. Will he be able to complete it or will a certain chosen one change his mind? My own little twist on HBP. Main couple: HarryDraco, I am open to suggestions of other characters.


I have had this story jumping around in my head for over a year now. I have finally found a way to write it that I like. I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review. Reviews are my life-source. Thank you. dM19

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Large mahogany doors stood intimidatingly in front of Draco.

_'Draco, soon the Dark Lord will call upon you.'_

Two weeks after the ministry had taken his father to Azkaban, Snape arrived to escort Draco to his initiation.

_'You will be given three tests to complete.' _

The doors opened with a creak revealing a candle-lit room encircled by masked figures. At the crown of the circle was a throne, and upon the throne was a figure more frightening than the creature entwined around the chair. Red orbs pierced the darkness of the room, leering into Draco's silver, marble eyes. Draco stepped into the center of the room and kneeled, awaiting his trials.

_'First, you must perform the Unforgivibles upon a muggle or a mudblood…'_

Two of the masked figures escorted a young boy, not much older than Draco, to the center of the room. Draco recognized the boy. His name was Marcus Flint; he had been the captain of the Slytherine quidditch team when Draco was younger. Flint was one of a long line of respected pure bloods.

_'…and in some cases, traitors will be brought forth for this task.' _

"Imperio," said Draco, his wand focused on the past captain. Flint grabbed the tip of his forefinger and pulled it backward until a large crack broke through the dark silence in the room. Nine cracks followed soon after.

_'You mustn't express or show any feelings for your victim.' _

"Crucio," cast Draco, deadness in his voice. He felt no pity and no regret. Flint may have been an acquaintance in the past, but Draco did not wish to be the one thriving on the ground with unimaginable pain.

_'If you show even the slightest sign of pity, you will be killed because of your incompetence.'_

"Avada Kedavra." Marcus Flint's body stiffened. The sound of his body echoed about the otherwise silent room. Draco placed his arm by his side and kneeled before the Dark Lord once again.

"Impressive, Young Malfoy. Hopefully, you will not become a failure like your father." noted the Dark Lord.

_'The second test will require training in Occlumency. As Snape is the wisest in this area, he will train you.' _

"Look into my eyes, Young Malfoy." demanded the Dark Lord. Draco raised his head and peered into the red eyes of his master.

_'Draco, if you do not wish to live , then you are doing splendidly. However, if you want to pass the second test, then guide me through your mind. Do not simply block me.'_

Draco felt his master's presence pressing for entrance inside his head. He opened his mind putting up guards and fences around his inner thoughts and feelings. Draco guided the Dark Lord to only see his loyalty and determination for his lord. He began to feel the dark presence leaving his head.

"You have been well trained." said the Dark Lord with a twisted smile.

_'As for your third test, I cannot prepare you. For each of his servants, the Dark Lord chooses a specific task. You may be forced to kill your mother or to become a werewolf.'_

"Young Malfoy, for your third test, I require you to perform a task that only you are capable of doing. You will be entering your sixth year at Hogwarts in a few weeks, are you not?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I am, my lord." answered Draco with his eyes cast at the ground.

"Before your sixth year is complete, you must befriend Harry Potter and bring him to me without detection. If you are unable to complete this task, you will suffer at my hands. Do you understand?" Draco could feel the Dark Lord's eyes looking down at him.

"I am honored to be given this task, my lord. I swear I will not fail you."

"Perfect." hissed Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I tried to leave it with a cliff hanger. Hopefully, I can release the first chapter soon.<p> 


End file.
